


you taught me a secret language i can't speak with anyone else

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kara being an angelic singer, lena being a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day six of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblrcarols/music feat. simp and in love lena and angelic singing kara with some cute kiddy appearances later on
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	you taught me a secret language i can't speak with anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while watching the wilds and i would like to announce i am a simp for toni and shelby

Lena used to hate music. Well, she didn’t exactly hate it, she was just very apathetic towards it. She just didn’t care for it too much unless it was classical music she would play on a piano. She had just never gotten hugely into it all. Kara, however, loved it all. She loved everything about music, all the music. She would sing every song, drum along to the beat, she would constantly be humming, she would make everyone playlists (amazing playlists), she made playlists for everything. Kara adored music. Music drove her life. It was a comfort when she was anxious, sad or upset. It was there for every emotion and in every scenario. 

And Kara was making sure Lena fell in love with music too. She definitely used Christmas to her advantage in that respect. It started on December First with the loud blaring music in their apartment as soon as the Christmas period had begun. Lena knew that Kara had been listening since Thanksgiving but she wasn’t about to call her out. Instead, she shut the door behind her and smiled as Kara belted out the lyrics to All I Want for Christmas Is You. 

_ I won't even stay awake to _

_ Hear those magic reindeer click _

Kara smiled as she sang along to the music, going up to Lena and spinning her around so she could take her jacket off and dramatically hanging it on the peg before pulling Lena out onto the floor. 

_ 'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_ Holding on to me so tight _

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her close as she sang loudly to the lyrics and Lena couldn’t help but laugh. 

_ What more can I do? _

Kara spun Lena out of her arms, holding onto her with a hand, raising an eyebrow before she sang the next lyrics.

_ Baby, all I want for Christmas is you _

_ You, baby _

Kara spun her back in and into a kiss. Lena smiled into it. This was one way to come home. The song went on but Kara turned it down in favour of asking Lena about her day. 

Throughout the Christmas season, Lena became accustomed to listening to Kara’s singing voice. There were a lot of Christmas songs playing all the time. In all honesty, she was dreading when the Christmas season was up. She knew the music would stop and she really didn’t want that. However much she loved the classics like All I Want for Christmas is You and Last Christmas. Her favourite was when Kara sang two queens in a king-sized bed by girl in red. 

Yes, okay, Lena was a massive sapphic stereotype, but it was a good song and girl in red snapped, and she absolutely loved to listen to her stunning girlfriend singing along to it. Maybe it was also because the song said kiss a lot and every time a song said kiss Kara would kiss Lena. Yeah. She was gay. 

Lena discovered the brilliance of Kara singing girl in red on the fifth of December. She had also just come home from work and been dragged into a Kara Danvers dance party. Kara didn’t notice Lena right away this time when she walked in. Instead, Lena had time to hang her jacket up on the peg and kick her heels off before she walked toward Kara sitting on the couch, absentmindedly singing as she read her book. 

_ My only wish is one more year _

Lena reached her and pressed a kiss to her cheek from behind. Kara didn’t jump, she turned her head and looked up at Lena with a soft smile. 

_ And then I want them all _

Kara took Lena’s hand and led Lena around the couch, pulling her into her lap as she threw her book to one side. Lena settled in her girlfriend’s lap. 

_ Your freckled cheeks, _

Kara sang beautifully, a hand caressing Lena’s cheeks before she pressed a kiss there. 

_ our tangled feet _

She tangled their feet with a smile and Lena’s head fell to Kara’s shoulder as she just listened to her sing on. It was angelic. 

_ The closer, the better it gets _

_ So let's stay right here _

_ Until forever disappears _

Lena really wouldn’t mind staying right here until forever disappears. She picked up Kara’s book and flipped to the page she was on, holding it open so Kara could keep reading. Kara whispered a ‘thank you’ as she kept on singing. 

But the music wasn’t unique to their first Christmas. So many of Lena’s favourite Christmas memories centred around music. 

The nineteenth of December when Leo was just six months and decided to come down with a terrible case of refusing-to-sleep-through-the-night-itis. It ended up with Kara carrying Leo in her arms, pacing around the kitchen and rocking him side to side as he cried while Lena desperately tried to make up a bottle by the light of the fridge because at the same time the electricity had broken and Lena had only the good sense to put the microwave and the fridge on the back-up generator. It was hell. 

And then Kara started to sing. She chose, ironically considering their current situation, It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year. Each note hitting so perfectly, Lena almost dropped the bottle she was getting out of the microwave to test the temperature. It was the perfect temperature.

_ It's the hap-happiest season of all _

Kara sang as Lena turned toward her. Leo had already started to calm down at the sound of Kara’s voice.

_ With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings _

Lena came up to her wife and son and pressed the bottle tip to Leo’s lips. He instantly accepted it, sucking happily on the bottle. Kara smiled at Lena as she continued to sing. 

_ When friends come to call _

_ It's the hap-happiest season of all _

Kara moved so she was supporting Leo with just one arm while he fed from the bottle Lena still held. Her arm moved so it was around Lena’s waist and held her close. 

_ There'll be parties for hosting _

Kara swayed around the kitchen with Lena and Leo, singing more softly as they moved together. 

_ Marshmallows for toasting _

_ And caroling out in the snow _

_ There'll be scary ghost stories _

_ And tales of the glories of _

_ Christmases long, long ago _

It was one of her favourite memories. That night in the kitchen as they sang and danced to Christmas music. It was Kara in a nutshell. Kara and Lena together. It was everything their family encompassed. It was all their love in one memory. It was one of Lena's favourites. 

After that, there were the Christmas mini-dance parties. The first-year with Leo as a toddler and Lena watching, incapacitated due to pregnancy, Kara and Leo excitedly dancing and jumping around the room to the sound of Christmas and Kara’s singing. The second-year with a three-year-old Leo and baby Zari, all four of them dancing this time. Kara carried Zari as she sang and danced and Lena held both of Leo’s hands as they danced together. The third-year Lena was pregnant again so it was four-year-old Leo and Zari dancing, just as she started to gain her footing to walk longer distances. The fourth-year it was their whole family dancing to Kara, Leo and Zari’s voices as they all danced to Christmas music. 

Lena really started to love music. 

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me i'm gay stream girl in red two queens in a king-sized bed
> 
> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
